The Pokemon Chronicals- Governments end
by Aeromenca
Summary: The central government collapses to a shadow clan, with 6 refugees fleeing the scene, Miku, Rin, Luka, Brett, Volca, and Luna. The six escape to a cave soon after the collapsing, where they grow up together...since the storm that followed the overthrowing of the central government had killed all of their parents...how will they manage to take back what is theirs..? Lemons.
1. Governments Overthrow, Seeking Refuge

**This story is going to be more like a crossover than anything...plus, a legit prologue this time, along with a much more detailed and interesting script...Happy holidays, heres my present to you guys.**

* * *

Volca, entered the chamber quietly, the storm raging outside beginning to blow into her shelter. She uncertainly walked through the darkness, trying but failing to ignite a slight fire so she could see better. She was 8, and was as of now, parentless. The storm took the lives of her father and mother, right before her eyes. Her mother´s last words were ¨RUN! get yourself to shelter!¨. The worst part was that only happened moments ago, when the three were gathering supplies. Recently the government had collapsed entirely, falling to the nearby region of Darkness Wrath. As such, Volca´s mother and father fled the scene since they worked for the government. Volca vaguely remembered five others, Miku Hatsune, Rin kagamine, Megurine Luka, Brett Daruth, or as everyone just called him ´Brett´ or Darth´, and one of her best buddies, Luna.

¨You really shouldn't be all alone...¨ A voice jolted Volca out of her thoughts

One of the five that Volca just finished thinking about, Brett, was here. In the cavern with her. He sat down next to Volca, hugging her tight, also noticing the tears streaming down her cheeks.

¨What's wrong Volca?¨ Another voice, Luna´s made itself known, along with Luna sitting down next to Volca, on her other side

¨My..parents...they're dead...¨ Volca said with more tears falling down her face

Brett and Luna both gasped, and hugged Volca to try and make her feel better.

¨We should probably be looking for food..but for now, we need to take shelter...¨ Brett suggested quietly

About 3 years later

Since then, the three had made quarters in the cavern, and with exploration of the area outside, there were two more caverns next to each other, with dew-soaked grass in between. For now, the three stuck in one cave, often huddling up together to conserve warmth. Right now, the three were sleeping, as it was early in the morning. Three others, Miku, Rin, and Luka quietly entered the cavern, breathing heavily.

¨We found them...¨ Miku said with a sigh of relief

She collapsed onto the cavern floor, exhausted from all the running they had done. Her skirt and signature outfit was ripped everywhere in sight.

¨Awwww! Theyre so kawaiii! look at them, huddled together! adorable!¨Luka cooed, noticing the sleeping patterns

Miku briefly looked up, and noticed the three. Brett hugged Volca, with his head laying on her shoulder. Vlca laying on the ground, with Brett´s feet swept to the left. Luna draped herself over the two, laying her head on Brett´s shoulder. In no way did it look even sexual. It looked almost as if they purposely designed it that way.

¨Aww...¨ Miku barely managed before collapsing on the cavern floor, completely crashing and falling asleep

¨...I can't look away...!¨ Rin couldn't help herself

Luka chuckled with a grin, and rin laid on the floor, tapping her feet together with her hands on her cheeks, admiring the cuteness. As of now, Brett´s hair was short and was not long enough for styling, but he looked so kawaii.

¨Even when im 10...im one year younger than these balls of cuteness..! Miku is 12...and aren't you..16!? Luka?¨ Rin deducted

Luka shook her head, but looked at Rin with a frown.

¨I wish i wasn't...then...well, you'll understand when you get to be my age, Rin...¨ Luka didn't want to freak Rin out, but her feelings were unmistakeable

I have a feeling Brett is gonna need a lot of my help when he reaches that age...and personally, i wouldn't mind a bit... Luka thought to herself with a blush

Her dress was all sorts of ripped up too, and her long pink hair was torn as well. Rin had her own dress and hair totally destroyed, nearly, with long gashes all over her.

Brett opened one eye lazily, looking around, and noticed three new girls at the head of the cavern. He slowly got up, careful not to wake Volca or Luna, and walked over to them. He surveyed them closely, but quietly. One possessed long blonde hair, and wore a black dress extending into a skirt, and boots. Her eyes were tightly shut, and she had gashes tearing her hair and dress up all over her body. He stared at her a bit, feeling something he couldn't quite lay his finger on deep inside.

Shrugging, he looked at the second one. She had light blue hair kept in twintails, that was very long. Her eyes shook as she slept, clearly having some bad dreams. She wore a similar outfit, but with pink highlights on her much more frilled skirt extension. She also wore boots, but blue in color. Again, Brett felt the feeling, this time a bit stronger. he couldn't seem to stop staring at her, and his heart fluttered as he did so.

Lastly, he turned his head to look at the last girl. This one was noticeably bigger and older than the other two. She had long pink hair, and wore a bit more revealing dress, with her skirt having a bit of a slash diagonally, and revealed much more near the left. Curious, Brett slowly leant down and took a peek up the skirt, making sure not to wake her. He saw her black panties, frilled like her dress. He blinked twice, then leant away back on his hands, also backing up two feet or so.

He jumped as the biggest one rose up, immediately crawling over to him.

¨Hmm...are you going through that phase already..? Or...are you perhaps a bit curious...?¨ Luka asked in a whisper, getting up in Brett's face

Brett blushed red, and felt the thing he usually took a piss with...rise? and grow bigger?

¨Wha- the heck..?¨ Brett blushed more red as he looked down to the area

Luka followed his gaze, then smirked. She grabbed his hand, pulling him and sitting him on her lap.

¨Time for Luka to teach...that thing you're getting right now is called an erection. It happens when you think somebody is attractive...¨ Megurine whispered in his ear

¨...o-oh...um...¨ He awkwardly stuttered as he put his head in his hands

¨Do you like cherries?¨ He randomly asked, finding a cherry and offering it to Megurine

Megurine froze for a second, looking at him funny for a second, then took the cherry and popped it into her mouth.

¨Don't eat the pit of the cherry, it's poisonous.¨ Megurine said as she pointed to the pit of the cherry after she spit it out into her palm

Brett glanced over on impulse to see Miku right in his face.

¨Hi!¨ She cheerfully said, her blue eyes gleaming with happiness

Brett tilted his head, then responded.

¨Hi. Like cherries?¨ He asked Miku, who blinked

Luka chuckled, then blushed a bit.

¨He's cute isnt he? Like a little ball of happiness.¨ Luka asked Miku, who blinked then smiled

¨Yup! And..ehm, sure?¨ Miku responded awkwardly

4 years later

Now, the six had made a sort of alliance, sticking by each others side. Megurine kept a careful watch over the other 5, knowing how puberty was going to be to what were to her like brothers or sisters. Miku and Rin slept next to one another, Same with Luna and Volca. Brett seemed to have acquired a special bond for Megurine, who was always nice to him even when the others weren't.

Currently, he grumpily slept in, now almost 6 feet tall, and having plenty of zits. His hair would often be up in a tuft at the front. He also had been having the urge to screw something good, and had hardly contained the urges, but had done his best so far...

¨Wakey Wakey!¨ Megurine said as she shook him up

He groggily got up, frowning and yawning.

¨Took ya long enough!¨ Miku said, also quite grumpy

Megurine simply sighed, knowing how teenagers act. Brett walked over to the invented dining room, as the six had plenty of homemade furniture from wood in the forest nearby. He sat in his chair, glancing at Miku briefly.

¨...Brett...mind where you look please..¨ Miku said with a blush

Brett blushed himself, covering his face with his hands. He had looked right at THAT area.

Why is it i have these urges to screw something...plus i can hardly control myself, what with basically growing up with 5 girls... Brett thought to himself, then quickly came up with something as an explanation

¨Sorry..just...tired...¨ He said almost like it was a complete lie..

Miku coughed then whispered in Brett´s ear, both keeping the straightest face they could.

¨Go outside after breakfast. I got something i want to show you...¨ Miku whispered

Brett figured it was not something that had anything to do with anything normal.

¨Miku, Brett, come to my room. NOW.¨ Megurine called to them, with her face perfectly straight

Rin objected to this, however.

¨Is there a problem? this isn't new...¨ Rin said with a bored expression on her face

Megurine looked shocked, with Miku and Brett both blushing and hiding their faces.

¨What? what do you mean this isn't new?¨ Megurine said with a slight blush of her own

Rin looked down, looking ashamed.

¨Stop looking like something happened that shouldn't have.¨ Brett and Miku said in unison, both with narrowed eyes and ´seriously´ expressions on

Rin smirked and winked at the two, then looked and Luka.

¨I know, but i'm sick of this, Megurine should just teach you how already.¨ Rin said quietly

With that, Luka smirked and narrowed her eyes.

¨My, my, the time has already come...come on now...¨ Luka got up and shook her butt back and forth, then looked around back at the two

She then walked around and grabbed both of their hands, pulling them along with her, and then grabbed Rin and pulled her along with her as well.

¨This is gonna be fun, isnt it? Time to learn how to have sex...¨ Megurine smirked and dragged along the three, all who blushed and looked at each other

* * *

 **I got a good feeling this story will soon be one of my ´classics´, mostly sinceits still techinically the second story ive ever written, just with a couple mroe characters added...Aeromenca out.**


	2. A NEW experience!

**Here we go, first official lemon of this story, and probably my christmas present to all of my loyal fans. ;) enjoy!**

* * *

Megurine then dragged the three into a makeshift bedroom, beckoning for them to sit down on the floor.

¨I've been waiting for this moment, carefully watching over all of you until i saw a sign you would need to learn this...¨ Megurine said with a slight blush

The three all blushed red, and tried not to look at each other.

¨This is too awkward, it's like...my sisters...¨ Brett complained quietly

Rin quietly kissed Brett, making sure her intentions were clear. She then pulled away quietly, blushing.

¨Enough. Do you want to suffer through this...any longer? you must know it's torture...¨ Rin quietly mentioned

Miku blushed then grabbed ahold of the erection Brett had managed to receive.

¨I agree...i'm sick of this...the urges...plus if we're all being honest...¨ Miku cut off, also beginning to stroke his length, causing a bit of heavy breathing

¨We've wanted this anyways...since the first meeting...¨ Brett finished Miku´s sentence, blushing

Brett then grabbed tried to grab Luka, but she dodged his grab. Or at least, more like moved his arms up as Miku hugged him, and just happened to look like a grasp.

¨I shall take my leave and let you experience it for yourselves...¨ Luka then left, sitting outside the bedroom like cavern

Rin kissed him, this time on the lips instead of on the neck, making sure he couldn't move from the two´s grasp. Miku started to give a slow handjob, going up and down steadily. Brett had to kiss Rin back, which he enjoyed very much, and went slow with her, allowing Miku to take advantage of him being busy.

Rin then backed away, taking off her dress and tossing it aside, making sure her special music note pendant didnt get broken. Miku did the same, tossing her dress asides, leaving the two with nothing but undergarments. Miku then grabbed Brett´s shirt, tossing it aside, with Rin tossing aside his pants. Rin smirked and slid off his underwear, promptly placing his length in her mouth, sucking on it.

This caused him to blush and breath heavily, squirming a bit. Miku blinded him with her bra, then crawled around until she could push his face onto her breasts. He bit them gently, then sucked on the nipples a bit, making sure to be gentle with this. Miku blushed and moaned quietly, with Rin licking the head of the shaft, beginning to bob her head on his shaft, earning a blush and a moan.

Rin let him go for the time being, slipping off her bra and panties, tossing them into the pile of clothing. rin then took off Miku's panties, tossing them into the pile of clothing with the flick of her wrist. She then leaned in and kissed her neck, causing her to shiver. Brett shifted his focus cleverly, shifting down so her could give her jewel a lick, watching her for her reaction. She looked down at him, her eyes almost pleading for him to go further onwards.

¨No stopping...go...¨ Miku almost scolded, then blushed, and pushed him into her crotch, leaning back so he could have more room

Rin had to move, but then sat on Miku's face, as Brett stuck his tongue straight into Miku's crevice, tasting her juices as he did so. Miku wasted no time licking Rin´s vagina just as Brett did Miku´s. Rin blushed and looked skywards, closing her eyes and moaning in bliss. Brett continued to lap deeper, trying to retrieve the juices hidden deep within her vagina, managing to get a lot of juices, which tasted better than he would've thought at first. Miku did the same, closing her eyes, blushing the same way Rin did.

Brett blushed as well, and felt that Miku couldn't take a whole lot more, and knew she couldn't the way she was arching her back. Rin hopped off of Miku's face, crawling over and sitting in a watching position. Miku then arched her back and moaned in bliss herself, squirming with every lap of Brett´s tongue. Brett also used one of his hands to stick his fingers up Rin´s vagina, fingering her, also giving her a look of disapproval.

Rin blushed and moaned, crawling closer so her could give her more pleasure. Meanwhile Miku had her hands clasped on her mouth, eyes closed and blushing bright red. With a couple more laps, Miku moaned rather loudly, her voice reaching higher pitches as she came all in Brett's mouth without warning. Brett was left to have her clear fluid ooze all over his face, and gasp for breath.

It took a couple seconds, then he freed himself, pulling Rin into his chest and taking both hands to her ass, spreading it and sticking his fingers into both of her holes.

¨H-heyy...¨ She protested, but blushed and closed her eyes, letting Brett finish her off

Miku then crawled over, taking Brett´s length and putting it in her mouth, eyeing his expression.

¨Y-your turn to...agh!¨ Rin clasped her hands over her mouth, her eyes forcing themselves shut

Brett focused the fingering to her vagina, and RIn did the same thing that Miku did, moan loudly and have her eyes wrench shut. He then was left to be pushed back by Rin, who caught her breath, and allowed Miku to sort of have her revenge of Brett by making him go the same way she did. Miku eyeballed Brett with her gorgeous blue eyes, showing her fierce nature. Then she closed her eyes, bobbing her head and making Brett arch his back the same way Miku did.

He blushed and grimaced as Miku mercilessly sucked him off from head to balls even, making his breaths short and heavy. Then he groaned as he came right into Miku's mouth, blushing and having his whole body shake, also having to catch his breath. Miku swallowed the semen, and leant back on her hands, blushing along with the other two.

All breathed heavily, and leant back on their hands.

¨Agh...that...¨ Brett gasped, catching his breath

¨Was hot...¨ Megurine finished Brett´s sentence with her own opinion

Miku crawled over and sat on Brett´s lap, laying her head on his shoulder. He stroked her hair absentmindedly, and They both closed their eyes, half asleep.

¨Kawaii...¨ Megurine cooed, but then dared to bring Rin closer to her

Rin's eyes grew big, and try as she might to escape Megurine´s grasp, she couldn't.

¨N-no...! Meguri-¨ Luka placed her hand over Rin's mouth, then licked her ear

Then, she smirked and let Rin go.

¨What, just because im older i cant play too?¨ Luka asked with a rather hurt frown

Brett opened one eye and looked at her. Miku simply hugged Brett tight, biting his ear.

¨Tomorrow i have my fun with the two of you~¨ Luka said with a smirk

Brett and Miku both blushed, knowing Luka would likely not go easy on them. Luka crawled over to sit next to them.

¨Just because...ah screw it...Ill just have my fun tomorrow.¨ Megurine said with a yawn

Brett, Miku, and Rin all fell asleep on the cavern floor, and Luka kept her watch over them.

 _Whats going to happen when i get those urges though.._ Luka thought to herself

* * *

 **Sometimes i think my stories are made in a fit of lust, and probably echo that feeling, but whatevs. Hope ya enjoyed!**


	3. Setting Sail and The Storm!

**This is going to be one of those emotional stories...fair warning...**

* * *

The next day, the six decided it was about time for them to venture out and see what had happened since the government collapsed seven years ago.

¨Allright, preparations are complete. Let's get going here before one of those two lesbians slows us down.¨ Brett says, pointing to Volca and Luna

This earns smirks and chuckles from all others but Megurine, who frowns on the show of slightly immature behavior. Brett shrugs, and heads out of the cave for the first time in a while, looking around the area. He spots what was a weird animal, or so as it appeared to be. Upon closer examination, the creature as definitely not a human or any animal, as for whatever reason it looked like a meerkat with three yellow frills on its head, and looked nothing like any animal. It was blue, and had short arms and legs, with a weird yellow star on its belly.

Luka, Rin, and Miku headed out with Brett, and saw the same thing that he did.

¨ is that? a pokemon? I've heard of them, as the darkness gang on the other region used them in their conquest to take down the government here...¨ Miku pondered, and the other three raised an eyebrow at her pondering

Brett turned to her and raised an eyebrow at her, then turned to Luka and Rin, both who just shrugged their confusion.

¨Never mind, you wouldn't remember anyhow. But regardless, let's get headed off on what is sure to be a hard and rough journey...¨Miku said with a sigh

And with that, the six started their journey, walking through the nearby forest. They came across many things to account for, and some more so called pokemon. Luna and Volca stuck together, looking around occasionally, flankingthe back of the roup. NEar the end of their first day of traveling, the group heard a big ´bang´.

Miku jumped, started at the sudden loud sound. Everyone got into a fighting stance, ready to take on any would be crusaders or invaders. Then the sound struck again, and with it came down water from teh heavens.

¨great, its raining. Now what?¨ Brett asked with a sigh and an irritated tone

The other five conversed shortly, exchanging their ideas, as Brett walked to the edge of the clearing they were

currently resting in. He gasped as he saw what would be considered a problem.

The others failed to notice, as they were too busy conversing.

¨I say we just keep going, no need to stop now.¨ Miku said with a definite tone of sureness

Volca and Luna shifted nervously, but from cold or discomfort was yet to be confirmed.

¨But what about the storm that killed most of our parents?¨ Luna asked in a small, scared tone

Miku and Megurine sighed and shook their heads.

¨Just because it happened to them doesnt mean it will happen to us.¨ Miku re-assured them

Brett called above the others, in a worried tone.

¨Uh guys, is it normal for a giant flame breathing flying lizard to be FLYING STRAIGHT FOR US!?¨ Brett yelled at the end, running through the forest at the edge of the clearing after that

The others turned to look at him, then spun to look at the clearly pissed off flame breathing...flying..thing, that brett was pointing at. Brett had taken off, Miku took off after him. the others simply ran off in various directions, trying to avoid the monsters wrath. This effectively split the group up.

The lizard headed upwards, not even noticing the six since they took off so fast. Megurine had headed left from the clearing, with Luna on her tail. they barreled through the forest, and as a monster with two twin cannons charged them, Megurine was forced to jump out of the way...and right off the side of a rocky cliff. Luna stared at her as she had her dying breath, she mouthed ¨Run...to your own path...¨. Then the sea swallowed her up. Luna cried as she continued to run, and found that her own doom would be upon her. Another flying monster, this one simply a brown bird, flew at her, and as Luna crossed her arms in defense, preparing to meet her doom, the monster carried her up into the sky...

Miku and Brett ran through the forest brush, side by side. Miku had managed to catch up with Brett, and the two wasted not time bolting it. They had no idea where they were headed, they had no idea where they had lived for the last 7-8 years in the first place. For all their childhood, they lived far from any civilization, and as they would very soon discover, on an island.

The two saw light through the forest brush, and ran towards it, leaves slapping them in the face and other various body parts. They emerged and almost lost their lives to a craggy seaside cliff. Brett was first, saving Miku from her own doom.

¨Crap...it just hit me we have never had any idea where the frick we lived in the first place...¨ Brett recalled

Miku grabbed Brett's hand and ran sideways down the cliffside, determined to get off the island.

¨Enough! We have no idea where the others even are at this point! We have no time to be worried or even wonder where the heck we are! I see a boat down there, and that might be our only hope of surviving this storm!¨ Miku yelled to Brett, her face teary with her losses, and the rain now pattering mercilessly on the two

The boat she spoke of was maybe one-hundred feet from their current position on the cliff. Miku pointed to it, it was moored on one of the many jagged rocks near the cliff, with a metal chain holding it in place. It appeared to be a sailboat of sorts, and by looking at it, Brett could vaguely remember a bit of his past, but before he could grasp ahold of the flashback, Miku grabbed his hand and ran towards the boat. the two ran for said boat, but not so fast they would slip on the craggy and slippery jagged cliffside terrain. At least they would have to learn to go safely but still fast, as Miku slipped, and Brett caught her before she hurt herself.

¨miku, be careful! This terrain is slippery and is jagged! Take your time, i have to as well. Or else we meet either a pointed end or a stormy end...¨Brett reminded Miku

Miku grasped onto Brett's hand, the storm now mercilessly raging around them, it really showed how desperate the situation was. The two shared a moment of pure uncontained emotion, staring into each others eyes. The storm seemed to cease for a brief moment, even though the situation couldnt really possibly get much more worse.

¨I dont want to lose you...not now...not after who knows what happend to the others...¨ Miku whispered, her eyes closing, and tears flowing down her face

Brett pulled her close to him, giving her a hug. His face was also tear ridden, he knew nothing positive could come out of the situation...But he was determined to get off the island.

¨Come on...this is no time...we got to get off of this island...¨Brett said as he slowly creeped over the jagged terrain holding Miku´s hand

Miku nodded, step for step keeping pace with her only hope of encompanyment on what was sure to become a heartwrenching and harsh journey. The two slowly made their way to the boat, finally coming to it. Sureveying the vessel, Brett simply jumped onto the boat, followed by Miku, who almost slipped and fell into the sea. As it was, both were given a jump of pure scared emotion. But she hopped on. Brett searched frantically for a way to get the boat off shore without sacrificing one of the two staying on the island in order to do so.

The boat was a small sailboat, simply put, it had one pure white mast, set up to catch the wind. It luckily, was a bigger boat, with maybe a five foot tall edge on either side. No captain´s quarters to speak of. It was made of what appeared to be rusted metal, and with the creaking of the boat as it swayed in the waves, both became unsure of the boat´s ability to sail. FInding a rusted axe on the floor, Brett sliced off the chain with incredible strength, Miku right there to haul him back in when he lost his balance.

¨Im not...losing you!¨ Miku yelled as she managed to haul him back in, regardless of how heavy he was

The two tumbled back onto the main portion fo the boat, Brett landing on top of Miku. Miku stroked Brett´s short brown hair gently, gasping to catch her breath. With that, the boat managed to set sail, albeit with a bit of pushing from Brett again, this time catching himself on the edge of the boat.

¨I hope this thing doesnt capsize...or else were gonna have some issues...¨ Brett said, right before a flash of lightning struck the boats mast, and knocked out both of the two through conduction

* * *

 **This story is probably the best ive ever written in my opinion, full plot, character development...blah blah blah...too bad almost nobody has read it..so far. anyways, see ya, Aeromenca out!**


	4. Elemental Gems and Moonlight Romance!

**Not much to say but rapid updates can be slightly expected, but still, try to enjoy this story for meh, will yah, review too! thx! ;)**

* * *

When Miku and Brett woke up, they were on a sandy beach. Brett sat up, still hurting from that lightning strike. Immediately, he looked around frantically, looking for Miku. He found her, and breathed a sigh of relief. She was literally in his lap, also burned up. Her hair had been charred to a blueish-black, his own hair now looking like a pile of embers from a dark wood bonfire, being all brown with several black chars. Brett and Miku both got up, grimacing as they did so, feeling the burns pains searing through them. As they got up, they came face to face with another monster.

The monster made no attacks or any sort of violent moves. It was shaped like a boat, then Brett realized, thius was a lapras. It had a blue horn on its head, friendly looking eyes, and a gray shell. It had two sets of flippers, both blue, with a white underbody. Brett could tell it was charred, by the way it was black around certain parts, and how it looked seriously injured, much like Miku and Brett.

¨Well, this guy explains how we are still alive, he WAS that boat, clever thing. maybe not the brightest idea to be wearing metal during a raging thunderstorm, but still. Also, we were panicked and tired, so this explains why I kept thinking it was a sailboat, and how i kept losing my balance...¨ Brett explained his thoughts

The monster nodded it's head in agreement.

¨Thank you, you saved us, poor thing...look at her, shes all roasted...¨ Brett thanked the monster

It had a shiny object in its mouth, which radiated a gleaming red. Miku looked at the object, and instantly remembered some of her past.

* * *

 _It was at the sequence training, where little kids learned about the government and how it functioned. miku wanted to be a secret police officer and become a cute and respected singer and dancer, but with a fiery twist. One day, the teacher decided to tell the class of little kids about some elemental stones, but Miku could only remember about the one in the monster sort of lying before the two´s mouth._

 _¨This is the fire doom stone. An ancient stone of legend, as it is called. They say whoever holds it will be given the power of the fire element, from the volcanoes, to lava, to regular fire. They can bend fire at will, and even shoot it out of their palms, or breathe fire. But eons ago, when it was made, it was dropped onto a remote island, where the legends say no one could ever find it, Primaldia. This island is the resting space for many elemental stones, coming to a total of 6.¨ The teacher said to the class, pointing to a picture of a red gem that looked like a red diamond_

* * *

Miku then managed to get the stone out of the monsters mouth, and examined it as she held it in her hand.

¨this is that fire doom stone...but it was lost...oh i'm sorry, Brett. BAck at the training with the government, if you even remember, the teacher told us about elemental stones. I only remember this one gives the holder the unlimited power of the fire element at the moment, but this is powerful...and since the place we were at was an island...the stone was said to be lost on the island of Primaldia, far away from any civilization...¨ Miku recalled

Brett shuffled nervously, now getting a queasy feeling in his stomach.

¨Well, the last thing i remember before i woke up at that clearing next to Luna and Volca..was...well...i remember this Dark-clad figure, with a raven's mask, a dark cape, and shadows lurking around him...he seemed as if he was the embodiment of darkness, and as nothing could stop him. He walked up towards me, swinging his staff, clad in a dark orb...and that's the last i remember...¨ Brett recalled from memory

It was Mikus turn to get a queasy feeling in her stomach.

¨I think...maybe we were at the island of Primaldia for over 7 years...and the monster was sent there perhaps to find one of us, or the stone? We don't know what happened while we were knocked out though...¨ Miku pondered

Brett looked around, noticing the beach was limited, only having maybe about 20 yards of sandy beach before, wouldn't you know it, more forest. He also noticed the storm had hardly died down, but at least it was reduced to a non-thunderstorm for starters, and the rain was coming down a bit less furiously. Brett then noticed the giant looming volcano in the distance, and the lava flowing down the sides of its cylinder cone.

¨Uhm...Miku, we may have a problem...¨ Brett used the same tone as earlier, this time a bit more worried

Miku spun around immediately, walking the three steps Brett had walked to get a better view, then saw the volcano looming...

¨Holy! Woah...thats...awesome...look, our lives aren't actually in danger, we have this stone..¨Miku said confidently

Brett turned around, looking scared all of the sudden.

¨I don't suppose the teacher taught you HOW TO USE IT!?¨ He yelled at the end, and Miku's triumphant smirk disappeared

At the right time, the monster nudged the two, getting their attention. It smiled, with its eyes closed, and took the stone from Miku's hand back into its mouth, then beckoned back towards the volcano.

The lava had stopped, and suddenly vanished from sight. The two got into a fighting stance, and so did the Lapras.

¨I know this is a Lapras, since my dad taught me some friendly monsters, although i didn't remember it back when we saw that charmander...also i doubt that lava disappearing is a good sign...¨ Brett explained to Miku

MIku dropped her fighting stance, remembering something else.

¨Oh yeah, the teacher said something about the shadow realm nearby the government head facility. She briefly mentioned a certain troop leader, who also happened to be one of the ´most wanted´ for the government. Her name i believe was valcanous.¨ Miku recalled a bit more information

Brett dropped his fighting stance and turned to face Miku.

¨What does that have to do with the lava disappearing?¨ he asked

¨Good point.¨ Miku responded

Then a voice cut across the two's conversation, and effectively gave them a reason to get into a fighting stance.

¨Ugh! you had to survive an onslaught from a Charizard, Blastoise, and other power-packed pokemon!? what the hell!?¨ The voice was noticeably very irritated

* * *

Megurine had somehow survived her fall to doom into the ocean. She gasped for her breath, swimming with all of her might to the shore that was hardly a hundred yards in front of her. Megurine was known for her sexiness and how hot/cute she was, but she knew she was worth way more than that. She had taught herself how to swim, and it literally had saved her life. She climbed onto the sandy shore, ehr clothes long since washed away, at least her dress. All she wore was a ripped up bra and panties, both pink to match her hair.

 _And to think all i wanted when i was younger was to be a sexy singer dancer, just like Miku...but those cronies had to interfere...Dark side goons...ugh...but i dont care anymore...i just...Brett...Miku...and even Rin...plus the others...meh, i never really cared much about them anyways, but still! My family!...gone..._ Megurine thought to herself

She managed to crawl far enough ashore so she wasnt in any risk of being pulled back out to sea. She prompty became teary eyed, unable to take her losses. She cried silently, wishing she could have at least ran after Brett and Miku...

 _They fled north...i dont know what hapened to anybody but Luna, i think i saw her being carried off by a brown bird? I dont know, but either way, im only alive thanks to that water monster literally ferring me away from the currents...and holy shit that! AH!_ Megurine saw the monster again

It was literally a GIANT whale that had saved her life. Blue on the topside, and white on the underside. But it was easily the size of a freaking aircraft carrier, and had a silly grin-ish face.

¨Waiiiii!¨ it cried out to Megurine, watching her with a sympathatic face

Somehow, this monster knew how Megurine was feeling. She could hardly live with herself. She forced herself to stand up, and head to the right along the shore, also waving her hand in a beckoning motion. the giant whale, actually followed her along the shore, slowly but shurlely making it. Albeit it was about 30 or so feet away, so it could live without being dehydrated. Megurine held her head down, tears never ceasing to fall and soak the beach sand.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a dark place...

¨Our assault failed!? What!? Are you kidding me cronius!? Wait, thats right. My bad, i neednt get mad. right.¨ A voice of power was seething, but calmed itself

A servant type, holding a scythe made of the toughest plant in the world, with a green cape bowed before a figure clad in all black. from head to toe, at its head wore a raven helmet, and at its toes, clawed shoes. A black cape hid most of its body, and a staff, with a black gem at the tip, was barely visable above the cape. An aura of darkness surrounded the person.

¨We only headed there to see if any refugees were on the island. We managed to only stir up the place. I assume you wanted a rough thunderstorm...which is what we created. There were no signs of any sort of refugees. We did see a Blastiose and a Charizard briefly, both wore blue scarves...but we showed them complete mercy by leaving them alone.¨ The figure in green reported

The figure in dark turned around, revealing to her underling that she was a girl. She wore something with a silver rim around her theighs, but the rest of her was scoured in complete darkness, so much that only the silver lining was visable.

¨Cronius, i agree with your decision. Those pokemon may not have been ours, but i dont want a world with no joy at all,...even evildoers like myself need a bit of fun, and with everything dead? NOT FUN. Anyways, that island, did you at least get SOMETHING? Intel tells me that island may very well be the lost island of Primaldia...¨ The dark clad figure did open her eyes, revealing them to be a rather joyful ocean blue

Cronius stood up, his cape lifting briefly, revealing his brown khackis. His short green spiked hair was ruffled by the pokemon settled on his shoulder.

¨No...this mission seems to be more secretive, but we had word! I know you whacked one boy many years ago, but instead of killing him, you teleported him...¨ Cronius said, but was interrupted

¨Correction, I purposevely did that...maybe you could tell me why, just WHY i would possibly keep one of my so called ´enemies´ alive? Dont answer that, actually. I did sense maybe there was something in not just him, but a total of 6 kids at that training session...something i might actually ENJOY being around..even if i still have no idea where those 6 are, i at least know i killed their parents, PERSONALLY. They think it was because of a storm, hmph. complete coincedence..¨ The dark clad figure showed why she was so revered by her troops

Cronius nodded as she spoke, but was on the recieving end of a dark blast to the face by the dark clad figure. Cronius was thrown into a wall in the room, which was all black, not one fixture was able to be seen through the immense darkness. Even so, the dark clad figure teleported in a show of silver dust, then took Cronius by his neck in a dark hold. Now her cape became a bit brighter, with her hair being able to be seen, it was a shining silver, and it was utterly beautiful to lay eyes on.

¨You have failed me..., Cronius. I assume you know what i do to those who fail to meet my needs?¨ The dark clad figure asked Cronius, who gulped

She ended him, using her dark choke to kill Cronius with incredible ease. Then, she whipped around, her cape falling off, and her hair shining in the moonlight night, as her room was made to stare up at the moon at night.

¨My hair...is so beautiful...but problem is, if you see it...your end has come...¨ The darkness figure said to herself with a chuckle, staring up into the night

 _And also, Megurine Luka...she will soon think her chance at heroics has come...but not that easily..._ She thought as she stared down at none other than Megurine Luka, who she was having her fun toying with

Her pokemon, which was actually not a dark type like one might think, but in fact a gardevoir. It simply watched its master toy with a girl in pink hair, it didnt know what was going on...

* * *

Megurine had been walking forever, it seemed like. Then she heard voices, and she could hardly believe her ears. But as she looked up, and saw Miku and Brett, she also saw the last person she wanted to see. A girl, wearing a mask made of apparent lava, shaped like a cats face, whiskers, ears and all, was readying what appeared to be a fatal blast. Her long red, orange, and blonde tinted air looked like it was literally fire, and her outfit supported that. A dress, with the same color scene as her hair, and the same shape as Miku´s dress.

 _No you dont...not on my watch..._ Megurine thought as she started to run towards the figure

* * *

Problem was, she was stopped by a seemingly choking grab. Megurine already knew what her fate was, and she didnt like it.

¨Now...Megurine, is that your best option? How rash...but it would be no fun to kill you now...and you know EXACTLY how much i like my fun...¨ A voice said as it pulled megurine in towards it

Megurine was pulled into hugging distance, or as she soon found out, she was apparently never really on the beach. The illusion faded, revealing the fact she was in the dark lair of one girl she was terrified to find out she didnt know.

¨I-i dont...¨ Megurine stammered as she stared up into the ocean blue eyes of her apparent emprisoner

The girl flipped her silve hair in front of her, using her hands, clad in dark fingerless gloves to briefly stroke it. But they didnt stay on her hair for evry long, quickly traveling to slip into Megurine´s panties.

¨S-s-stopp...¨ Luka only barely got of her protest, but was forced to arch her back in the silver haired girls dark grip, and blush at her fingering

¨Now Luka...tell me, why did i find you about to drown, on Primaldia island? And you do know me..my silver hair used to captivate you, whether you admit it or not.¨ The girl almost cooed

Luka moaned as she got quite the treatment, her body betraying her when she needs it not to the most.

¨L-lucy...as they called you...and i didnt know i was...on that island!¨ Luka really tried to fight the pleasure, and was admittigly easily resisting it

But she couldnt let Starshine know that...although she figured she might already know it.

Starshine narrowed her eyes, then let Megurine go from her grip, but not without a bit of lesson first.

¨Heheh...maybe i should tell you now...DONT go to sleep unless you really HAVE to...or this might end differently...¨ ´Starshine´ said as Megurine woke up

* * *

She jumped to her feet, remembering the fire figure. She glanced over where the two apparently were, but nobody was there.

 _W-was that an illusion? Miku and Brett? T-that...d-dream...no, it couldnt be. I mustve taken a snooze on the sand...i couldnt feel her actions, i could barely understand the words, like in a regular dream where you see the mouth move and just kinda know what theyre saying...but i HEARD her...and how did i know her name was starshine? Wait, i remember now...about what i was told...if this ever happened, not to fall asleep unless you had to, and that the dark empress would come for you...with her silver hair..and ocean blue eyes..._ Megurine pondered

¨It must have been the start of my dream though, right before that other dream...it was all one big dream?¨ Megurine asked herself, then it all came back to her

When she first came onto the beach, crying and sobbing at her losses, she had remembered briefly about a dark empress, and about a whale from her past. She was soon asleep, having literally cried herself to sleep. All dreams have a link to reality, so the flashback was made into a nightmare, Miku and Brett being an obvious reason for a link to reality...

Having figured it out, Megurine looked aorund her, and noticed no whale or anything, and not actually a sandy shore. But a craggy one. She was..wait no...there wasnt a clearing or any lakes on the island she was previously on, and definately not a hammock. Megurine wiped her eyes of the salt, which must have given her the illusion of a sandy shore, and crawled over onto the soft grass, closing her eyes.

Once again, she felt herself falling into a deep sleep...

* * *

Miku and Brett turned to face the source of the voice, which was actually..a monster? Wait...

¨Ugh...were so tired...we need to get some rest...¨ Miku said

Brett was ahead of her, collapsing onto the sandy beach, falling asleep almost immediately.

Miku joined him, collapsing specifically on his lap, mostly so she was sure she wouldnt lose him...

* * *

¨Hot bikini babes...hot chocolate..¨ Bett mumbled in his sleep

He dreamed of hot chocolate, a drink from his childhood, and while around cute bikini babes, one which happened to be Miku...

¨Brett! Wake up!¨ Miku called to Brett

Brett jolted awake, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

¨Ok, good. Anyways, the monster is still here. And besides that, we might want to figure out what we want to do from here on out...we have some options...first, we needed a nap, well, its dark now, so more like falling asleep. But, we could venture into the forest, towards the volcano. Or try and set sail again, maybe since the storm is finally just a drizzle..but either way, we must find a way to get to the mainland where the government facilities are..and take back what is ours!¨MIku said with a fire in her eyes.

Brett nodded.

¨I vote explore forest, towards volcano, but first, were going to need more sleep, plus it probably wouldnt be a good idea to venture into the forest at night...¨ Brett grogilly said

Miku stomped her foot, pulling brett up to his feet.

¨lets go now, theres no telling what will happen if we dont, plus the darkness is probably our safest bet. Considering no clan members will likely be out at night...¨ Miku whispered in Bretts ear

Brett looked unconvinced.

Miku sighed, then came up with an idea that might convince him.

¨Im not above bribing you...so how about i give ya some action first chance i get?¨ Miku said with a wink at the word ´action´

Brett blinked in confusion.

¨This is more of a matter of safety, not bribery, Miku...but still, the points you made with the enemies are good ones, plus no telling what lives here...although i will take you up on that offer...¨Brett whispered, making his own points

Miku smirked, and Brett realized she knew this.

¨Please dont tell me...¨ Brett was hushed by one of MIku´s fingers being placed over his mouth

Miku´s blue eyes shone in the moonlight, along with all of her hair that wasnt charcoal black from the lightning strike. Taking Brett´s riht hand in her own, she lifted up until it was right below her face. Then she closed her eyes, and kissed Brett´s hand gently, holding it. All the while Brett watched her do this, he blushed, knowing he had effectively won her over, albeit he wasnt trying.

¨Thats what i think of you..¨Miku whispered, her face red from embarassment and clear love

Brett leaed in and kissed her right on the lips, making sure to close his eyes and enjoy the moment. Miku was startled at first, but immediately returned his affection once she realized what he was doing. After making out with his blue haired companion, Brett leaned back, blushing from his actions.

¨Thats what i think...¨ He told Miku, blushing himself

Miku enjoyed the moment, then turned her head to look at the forest.

¨Not to ruin this, but cmon, lets go! no time to waste!¨ Miku quickly came back on topic

Brett was ready, and holding her hand, the two walked to the edge of the woods. They looked at each other and nooded before walking straight into the foilage.

* * *

 **I said lemons, but i will be focusing more on the romance than the lemons. And also, those two made out in the moonlight...when their lives may be in danger...how cute! *voice cracks* sh**, well screw puberty, anyways, Aeromenca out!**


	5. The Lore of the Ancient Stones!

**Here's chapter 5 of The pokemon Chronicles: Governments End. Enjoy! R &R, follow and favorite...(why do i bother?)**

* * *

When that fire lizard had attacked, Rin had jumped out of its sight, but into a nearby bush. There she waited as the lizard charged closer. She prepared to spring out and jump onto the lizard. Right when the clouds began to collect over the island, she jumped at the lizard, managing to grab ahold of it. She steadied herself on the lizard, wrenching it upwards into the sky, away from her family.

The lizard seemed rather happy more than anything that it now had a rider. Rin flew it up high away from the island and her family, the breeze blowing her blonde hair back behind her. Rin clung on for dear life. When the lizard was high enough, Rin steered it to turn around, and began flying back in the direction they had came from. Rin steadied herself on the dragon by placing one leg on the left side of its abdomen, and the other leg on the other side.

¨Charrr! Izard!¨ The Lizard monster roared as some other pokemon came into view

Rin figured that Charizard was the monster's name. She squinted, and saw that the pokemon flying directly towards her also had...wait, for a second she thought they had riders on them, but upon closer examination, they did not. One had a suit of armor with a spike that appeared to be a rider from a distance.

¨Skarmory!¨ The bird in the middle of the three pack, and the one with the spike, shouted

The other two birds, one to either side of the one with the spike, and which were both the same species upon closer examination, flew in opposite directions. Charizard flapped its wings as it sped up, flying right towards the Skarmory. Rin hugged its neck with her arms for added support, silently praying she wouldn't fall off the Charizard and to her likely doom.

Charizard and Skarmory headed right for each other, and right when it seemed as if they would collide for sure, the Skarmory pulled up, flying slightly upwards. This allowed Rin and Charizard to pass by them. Rin didn't know much about pokemon, but she figured that she owed this Charizard already, since it had ferried her. Then Rin remembered the island from which she had came. She slowed Charizard down a bit, and turned it around. Then she looked back in the direction from which she had came. She saw nothing but dark grey storm clouds, and heard lightning crackle.

She was above the clouds, but even so, Charizard roared rather nervously when the first lightning strike struck.

¨Charizard! Fly away from here! in the direction we were just flying!¨ Rin yelled above the lightning

Charizard nodded and flew back in the direction they had just been flying, away from the place they were just at. Rin hugged the Charizard tight as it began to glide, using built up speed to fly great distances.

¨What's your name?¨

Rin was absolutely shocked, and thought that maybe she was hearing things. But Charizard was glancing back at her, as if waiting for a response. And the voice she had just heard was definitely deep and had a hint of flames near the end of the last syllable...

¨was that you?¨ Rin asked the monster

Charizard nodded it's head, and turned back around, but its ears now perked.

¨My name is Rin, i lived on whereever we just were for over 7 years.¨ Rin told the Charizard

Charizard nodded it's head, listening to Rin.

¨That's the island of Primaldia, however. Im sure you didn't know that...some ancient elemental stones are rumored to be there. Also, i fear i may know you now that i think about it. I remember about 14 years ago, a dark clad empress barged into the main sector of the government, blasting everything in sight...and my name is Charlie..¨ Charlie informed Rin

Rin was rather shocked at this turn of events, but she was now rather curious about what Charlie had been going on about. Rain began to fall around the two, although it didn't seem to bother Charlie much, regardless of the fact its tail was on fire.

¨elemental stones? Dark Empress?¨ Rin asked in confusion

¨Yes, at the time i was only a wee charmander, going through sequence training. I remember seeing you, and 5 others that i know i would remember. But a figure with a dark cape, and wielding a dark jewel tipped staff had invaded the HQ of the government. For the last 14 years, i have researched all that i could about the dark empress, and in doing so, found out about the elemental stones.¨ Charlie informed, pausing to take a breath

¨Ages ago, 7 elemental stones were kept in a place called the holy pillar, arranged in a circle at the very top floor. These gems kept the elements under control for eons, guarded over by the mightiest of ancient heroes, the Sky Clan. But one rogue evildoer known as the Dark Empress had hated order and peace for all that it was worth. So she invaded the holy pillar, and managed to separate the stones from each other. Three stones, of fire, water, and electricity, fell over the ancient island of Primaldia, which at the time was merely JUST an island.¨ Once again, Charlie had to pause

The rain was starting to cease a little bit now, although it was still a light drizzle. Rin was now fascinated by the lore that Charlie was providing her with. She did remember a current question, though, so she asked that one first.

¨Where are we headed?¨ Rin inquired

Charlie responded immediately, as if she already knew the answer.

¨We should find these others that you were with..? And since i also researched things about storms and current events, i could say where a few may end up...¨ Charlie responded

Rin was back into the lore, but she recorded Charlie's answer in her head.

¨Where did the other stones fall?¨ She asked

¨The stone of Darkness fell over what was then known as the region of lakes, although now it is known as the darkness realm. I fear the invader 14 years ago may very well have that stone, which is why we must hurry to stop her. Anyways, the stone of light was shattered there on the holy pillar..at the hands of the Dark Empress...the stone of nature had fallen into the most vast forest to ever exist, the forest of wonders...and finally, the ancient stone of Earth fell into the deepest pit known to any kind, Meteor landing.¨ Charlie stopped there for now

The clouds had finally dispersed, although Charlie gasped at what she found before her.

¨I fear we have run out of time to save your friends...you see, those stones controlled the elements, and without them united, the elements ran rampant. Volcanoes erupted, tidal waves, hurricanes...tornadoes...earthquakes...natural disaster everywhere! The Dark Empress fled to the darkness realm, which was safe from all elements, but it was barren, a wasteland by all sorts. At first, only 7 stones were recorded to exist. But as you might think, there was a stone of Air, as otherwise, why would there be tornadoes or hurricanes? Why was it never recorded or written down? It's only a theory, really, because nobody has ever seen a stone of air...¨ Charlie trailed off

Rin was unconvinced, also had looked up to see a giant pillar of dark stone before them, and she FELT the very evil within her soul.

¨What does that have to do with the Dark Empress?¨ Rin asked

¨The Darkness stone is considered to be the source of all evil, the light stone the source of all heroics and good. With the light stone shattered, the Dark Empress fled to the darkness realm, finding the stone. She crafted a staff to put it in and harness its unholy power. The Sky Clan had no way of tracking down the stones, but the Holy Pillar stood, despite the raging elements. Legend has it that the Holy Pillar has never been destroyed, though it is nearly destroyed...its location is given only to those who are deemed worthy...problem is, unless we can bring ALL 7 stones back to the Holy Pillar, the elements will never stop raging, and soon this world will be destroyed by the very things that make it up...¨ Charlie explained

Rin was absolutely shocked at what she just heard. They had a task that the Sky Clan, the greatest heroes ever couldn't pull off...

¨ I think you mean the NINE stones.¨ a voice called out

Charlie stopped gliding, using her wings to stay airborne in place. Both her and Rin looked around for the source of the voice. The clouds had dispersed. The tower of looking dark stone was behind them always, and in the distance, a volcano.

¨You cannot see me, for i am trapped in a place so terrifying that no nature being dares to come...but i have a bit to add to your legend, Charlie...the Sky Clan was trapped in dark stone, and by the very power of the stones we guarded for so many eons, were dispersed to the very corners of the universe we live in. The Dark Empress planned to destroy everything with the Darkness stone. But there were two more important stones, and an eigth we guarded. We guarded, yes, a sky stone, which was the source of our very power.¨

¨So is their a Dark Empress out now, trying to get her revenge for the past?¨ Rin asked

¨Up in the heavens, on the holy pillar, sat The Magic stone, source of all holy power, without it, no stone nor any living thing could live, not even a Dark Empress...and the Holy stone, a stone so powerful it can reduce anything to rubble with a single touch...We guarded on the sky pillar, not the Holy pillar...the Holy Guardians still to this day stand watch over those two stones, making sure nobody dares touch them...¨ The voice ignored Rin, completing the legend

¨But that isn't the problem.¨ The voice then added, and Charlie looked absolutely freaking shocked

¨The thing is, that is the legend, for the creation of the universe. In the past, yes, that was the problem, but it HAS been fixed since...their is another dark empress, by name of Moonlight Starshine. She uses the power of one of the lesser stones to fuel her dirty work, but she can be combated. the stones of Lava, magma, Darkness, Light, Fire, Plants, Animals, Fresh-water, Salt-water, Lightning, Electricity, Rocks, Soil, Metals, Wind, Clouds, and Rain are the power-giving stones. 17 in all, these are responsible for the sub-divisions of the elements as we know them. Anyone who holds one of these will be granted the power on the stone. The most powerful of these are Light and Darkness, since they cannot be split into many smaller units.¨ The voice explained to Charlie and Rin

Rin and Charlie nodded in understanding, Rin's head now starting to hurt. Charlie began to fly in a different direction, and Rin question this fact.

¨We are headed to the isle of the ancients, where all of this went down. It is an Alternate Dimension, but with the same layout as our own...¨ Charlie told Rin when she asked

* * *

 **My head hurts now from all the writing ive done recently. I really hope you enjoyed this, as i put so much freakin work into it...**


	6. Forest Battles!

**To all those who think i cant work on so many projects at once, f*** you. Honestly, i think even im surprised at how effective these fics are going update and story wise.**

* * *

Miku and Brett ventured through the forest, seeing many things. Currently, they tried to be as quiet as possible. Many monsters inhabited the forest, but they didn't notice either of the two. The trees were tall and looming, and many times they jumped inside when they heard loud noises. So far, nothing too horrible had happened, but it was definitely scary.

¨Shh...i guess this isn't as hard as i thought, but still, where does this place lead?¨ Miku said to Brett in a whisper tone

He simply shrugged, not having an honest clue as to where this place could lead. Looking around at the palm trees and many other types of vegetation, he knew this place was very dangerous. There was poison ivy, and the trees above blocked almost all of the light. They hardly could see anything, but they ventured on regardless.

¨I don't know any more than you do, Miku. Remember, I kind of grew up with you. Anyways, we've been hit a lot with the plants, what if one of them is poisonous?¨ Brett asked Miku, still whispering

The two were on a bit of a hill, and in front of them, a deep ditch, filled with many things unbeknownst to them, as they couldn't see that well in the darkness. Regardless, the two took a deep breath, and snuck quietly through the ditch. They went slowly, trying to feel their way through the darkness. The grass beneath them crunched quietly as they neared the bottom of the ditch, where there weren't as many trees.

Both behind them and in front of them were tall, looming trees casting shadows. But here, the moonlight penetrated through the thick forest, and for the first time, they could see in front of them. It was like a clearing, with 30 feet on grass visible. Then a stream cut it in half, the water quietly flowing through the forestside. Miku and Brett took a seat on the grass, noting how damp it was.

¨We don't get much opportunity to take a break...especially with that storm, and that gem...what do you think happened to that monster?¨ Brett asked Miku, whispering, who simply shrugged

She shifted so she was leaning on Brett´s shoulder, holding his hand romantically.

¨ I don't know, but i have the gem here...¨ Miku whispered, opening her hand to reveal the glowing gem to Brett

It was a beautiful sight, and slightly illuminated the area around them with its red light. Brett felt a bit more powerful, but was still captivated by the beauty of the stone.

¨I wonder if we will have to go through any hard fights..?¨ Brett whispered to Miku, honestly wondering if this would become the case

Miku laid down fully on Brett´s lap, getting very tired. They were both very tired, and this seemed like the place to take a nap, but both knew they couldn't under any circumstances.

 _That storm, was not natural...no way a storm like that could just stir up all of the sudden...Plus, this gem, is very powerful.._ Brett pondered quietly, looking up into the moonlight

 _I love him...even if we haven't gotten to really KNOW each other, we at least know much about each other, and have been through so much together..._ Miku thought, her thoughts about her feelings for Brett

Then they stood up, nodding to each other, and walking to the side of the stream. They looked up just in time to see a shadow. It looked like a bird, but as its ´wings´ rose up in the air, the two could see it was clearly a human, just wearing a cape. They jumped over the stream, and unfortunately towards the figure.

The two were intrigued by the figure, and walked over to see what it was. The figure jumped down, and the two could see her silver hair shining in the moonlight. then she threw off her cape, revealing her cute body. Miku hugged Brett, maybe hoping that would deter him from being attracted.

It was unnecessary, as Brett was not in the least attracted.

The figure's eyes opened, her blue eyes shining in the moonlight. Then she thrust her hand forwards, and the two were drawn to her by force. But only to within a few feet of her. The two were now circling her, rather scared.

¨This ends here, Miku and Brett...¨ The figure spoke in a beautiful voice

Brett couldn't help but be a little captivated, but was rather annoyed at how strong their apparent opponent was. Miku, on the other hand, had a sinking feeling about this entire encounter, and soon she would be proven right.

¨Not only your romance, but perhaps the adventure of a lifetime, split up by the hands of the very one who destroyed the government so many years ago..¨The figure revealed

Brett and Miku both had already jumped the figure, hitting her in the face with a double punch, one from each of them. She hit the ground rather hard, spinning end over end, her hair getting tangled underneath her.

¨I Starlight, will not have your insolence!¨ Starlight called, but it was far too late

Miku and Brett were on top of the entire thing, ready to battle her. They waited patiently in the bushes on the outside of the clearing, using the darkness to their advantage. Starlight looked around rather frantically, knowing this would be a much tougher battle than she had anticipated originally. The darkness would be working for her enemies, and for her if she got her way.

Then the two leapt out, not in one pack. Brett punched Starlight right in the jaw, and since Starlight was busy being hit, Miku got to grab her boobs hard, managing to wrap her up in a hold. Brett took that opprutunity to throw and land so many fast paced punches, hitting all over the place. All Starlight could do was honestly let this happen, as she didnt have much chance of beating them.

¨Ugh, i wish i could call you gay for hitting me, but i know you arent...And i honestly have much respect for you, mostly your future if im being honest...¨ Starligh said before trying to struggle free

Then Miku hit her right in her crotch, but to no avial as Starlight simply moaned, mostly to antagonize the two. Then Brett charged up and punched Starlight right in the face, KOIng her easily. Miku dropped her, then ran up the hill. She passed by the cape, not bothering with it.

Brett, on the other hand, followed her up the hill, but stoped to pick up the cape, putting it on. He felt its nice, fleece cover. He then felt some power coming to him, and he liked it. Then he managed to float into the air, flying up to catch up with Miku. Miku was at first shocked, but recovered quickly, and looked Brett over as they reached the top of the hill.

¨That looks snazzy on you..¨ Miku complemented

Beett gasped, but not aat Miku. For before them was a flurry of troops, in the form of a snowstorm. And behind the snowstorm, was a looming mountain.

¨I wish i knew where we were going, and thanks for that compliment.¨ Brett responded

Miku turned to face the sight before her, knowing they had finally reached the end of the forest. They both took a deep breath, readying to climb the mountain. Right before them was a path, which they started up. It was a rough hike, filled with many cold moments, which the two had to suffer through.

The path they hurried up was filled with ice, which they were careful to avoid.

¨Jeez, already icy..¨ Brett mumbled as he avoided an iced over path

The path winded up the looming mountain, and so far, it went straight into the mountain, right into the center. And then, there were LADDERS, as if somebody had been here. The two were baffled by this, but did not really show it, deciding to climb up the ladders. they noticed the place was like a bunker, and the mountain was hollow in the inside.

They climed up to the next path, which was less icy than the previous path. Miku and Brett walked up the mountain stressfully, making sure not to slip and fall...

* * *

A bit back in time, to Volca back on the island

When the lizard had attacked back on the island, Volca had jumped to the right of the clearing. But to her surprise, waiting for her was a man, clad in pure darkess. He lifted his cape, revealing short green hair and a green cape. The next thing Volca knew was that she was being raped by the man, and would likely be dead afterwards.

She had been hit with a hypnotier designed to lull teh victim to the attackers will. the guy in green had busted out his manhood, and shoved it up Volca´s ass of all palces. Then, he got on top of her, bouncingon her back so his dick was spreading Volcas ass so wide that it was painful. He let loose a maniacal laugh, knowing his meistress could NOT know about this.

An hour later, the man finished up with Volca, having fucked her in all holes and then stuck a thorn straight in her heart. The man was NOT ok mentally, and he would alter pay for his actions at the hands of Starlight. Tossing the body into the ocean, he headed back to the darkness realm to report back to his meistress Starlight.

* * *

Rated M for a reason, now back to Luna on the island

Luna had used the bird to fly away from the island at a rather quick pace, but she was unable to control it with much effiency. As a result, almost the instant she climbed on top of the bird, she was thrust off the bird, and straight deep into the ocean. She swam up to the surface, then came across a gem glowing in blue...

Grabbing it, she saved her own life, and then surfed around to the edge of the island, managing to save Volca an hour later, as it took awhile to master the power. Luna caught Volca, ripingthe thorn out of her heart, and noticing it didnt even puncture her heart. Then she took Volca with her, on a big tidal wave.

Another hour later, they came across a stone of darkness, piercing the sky. They realized what was going on, knowing they needed to et inside of the stone. Luna sent the tidal wave at the stone, wearing away an entrance. They then hit the ground, and walked into the stone of darkness.

* * *

 **So Miku and Brett are at a Mountain bunker, Luna and Volca at that stone of darkness, Megurine at the sandy beach, and Rin flying to the alternate world. How will this all work out? Stay reading, even if not many have read this so far, i have faith. Aeromenca out!**


End file.
